dotgoldenfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills within .GOLDEN are the commands that trigger certain events to occur concerning the being that used them. They are also passive abilities that allow said being or Entity to do certain things. Certain Elements can also be combined with certain skills to create a more powerful Elemental version of that skill (Energies like Purity or Corruption may also qualify) Certain skills can evolve depending on if they're upgraded or not. And each Mediator has a specified skill tree for it's growth pattern. Action Skills Action skills are skills that, while not particularly concerning combat, are used to perform a certain action that can be improved, this includes. Sense: '''Allows you to have a general feel of the area. If something is wrong, sensing it will usually being it to light to the user. It also allows you to feel the amount of people in the area. '''Run: The act of running, this skill can be improved with continuous, yet balanced use of the skill. Fly: This skill allows the user to fly, however they must have a way to do so. Such as wings. This skill must also be unlocked first. Jump: This skill allows the user to jump, the higher the skill, the higher the maximum height can be, this is also reflected upon your rank as a higher rank increases the success rate of landing a particular jump or a fall. A low rank would cause you to fall on your face and maybe break or hurt something. While a high rank would cause you to land elegantly. Combat Skills Combat skills are skills that have to do concerning combat. Depending on the type of Item equipped. The user can use certain actions to defend themselves or inflict damage upon other objects or beings. Combat skills fall under these category types Martial: 'The act of physically attacking your opponents with your hands and or feet. '''Shoot: '''The act of shooting an opponent with a sort of "energy" or "elemental" force. Must be done with an Element or type of Energy. '''Arc: ' The act of using an object in a swinging motion to cut or damage another object or opponent. Can be used in a variety of different ways. '''Craft: Certain skills can be merged with other skills to create new skills Life Skills Life skills are skills that have to do with concerning daily life. Such as cooking or sleeping. There are numerous amounts of commands and skills concerning life, so only some of them here are listed. Sleeping: '''Sleeping allows a being to rest. If all Avatars in the area are asleep, the day moves by faster. '''Cooking: '''Allows you to prepare and make good tasting foods. Smith:''' The ability to create certain Items given the proper materials, is used and executed in a variety of different ways. Skill Slots (TBA) Types Types are designated to Mediators. This determines what that Mediator set up can, and cannot learn. Different Mediators have different types. '''BATTLE: '''A type of Mediator that's balanced itself out, is more delegated to basic attacks. '''ACT: '''A type of Mediator that specializes in quick, fast hits, allowing them to rack up combos quickly, but their hits are usually weak individually '''BURST: '''A type of mediator that specializes in strong 1 hit skills. But they're usually slow and left vulnerable after the attack. '''TANK: '''A type of mediator that specializes in tanking and countering hits. Although they specialize in resisting damage, they're slow to dealing out damage. Skill-Type Categories (TBA) Category:Official-Material